Tyson's Special Birthday Present
by Lee the Ice Queen
Summary: Hilary has got Tyson a very special birthday present. The rest of the bladebreakers want to know what it is, so they eavesdrop only to find out it's something they didn’t want to know at all! [one shot]


HEY GUYS! Lee here, I know that I have a million and one other fics to update but I'm determined to make a good one shot!!!

Grr.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy, it's something I thought of in an afternoon, kinda silly.

TITLE: Tyson's Birthday Present.

AUTHORESS: Lee the Ice Queen

RATING: PG-13, umm if you think I have to up the rating I will, cause it is kinda crude…

SUMMARY: Hilary has got Tyson a very special birthday present. The rest of the bladebreakers want to know what it is so they eavesdrop only to find out something they didn't want to know!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade, but the idea for this plot is mine mine mine!! Mwa ha ha ha ha! I have a large fork to defend my property. But if coincidentally any part of my fic resembles anything anyone else had thought up, I'm sorry, I didn't know.  

  ~*~*

Tyson's stomach rumbled slightly at the sight of all the food. He hadn't seen so much in his whole life and it was all for him!

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday Tyson!" Ray, Max, Hilary and Kenny cried and Kai smiled. 

"Awe guys you shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did! Is this food all for me??" Tyson said still unable to believe what his eyes were showing him. Cake, chocolates, pies, rolls, noodles, ice cream, muffins . . . 

"Yeah! Mr. Dickinson called the finest caters this side of town." Ray exclaimed.

"Lets Eat!!!" Tyson yelled forking down some of the cake that sat in front of him. He quickly sat at the table before taking another bite out of the cake. The other bladebreakers sat also, all sporting large sweat drops on the sides of their faces. 

"You… guys.. Want some?" Tyson muttered with his mouth full. The cake had been half demolished and the sweat drops on the other bladebreakers grew a little.

"No thanks Tyson." Max answered for the group. 

"When are you going to open your presents Tyson?" Hilary asked putting some rolls onto her plate. 

Tyson had moved onto the plate of pies setting the whole plate in front of him. "I dunno when I finish eating."

"Oh, it's just that I got you something special and I wanted to give you it in private." Hilary said her cheeks turning a faint pinkish tone. 

Ray's eyebrows rose slightly at Hilary's comment and he watched with interest as Tyson told her to give it to him later. He leant over to Kai. "Don't you think there's something fishy going on between those two?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Like what?" Kai asked not bothering to lower his tone. He continued to sip his cup of coffee. Luckily Max, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary were too engrossed in their own conversation to notice the two.

"Like, Hilary and Tyson might I dunno _like_ each other, they seem to spend heaps of time in each others rooms. Alone. At night. Did I mention alone?" Ray replied.

"Like I care." Kai replied. 

Ray sighed. Great help he was. He had to talk to Max. 

** Later on that night**

Max beamed. "Oh my gosh! Yeah you're right!!! Maybe they are like in love and not telling us!" he squealed. 

Ray nodded. "I'm sure there must be something going on, they bicker like a married couple anyway. And all that time spent alone!!!"

"Maybe they are . . . "Max added but shook his head at the though of it. Tyson and Hilary doing that? 

Ray put a finger to his lips. He had heard something. They peered out of Max's room and found Hilary walking into Tyson's room.

"Lets go check out what's going on between those two.." Ray whispered to Max who nodded his head in agreement.  

They both sneaked up to Tyson's door and listened. 

***

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Tyson asked

"Yeah, I'm kinda scared at screwing it up but we should be okay, It's my first time" Hilary replied.

***

"What do you think they are going to do?" Max asked Ray.

Ray shrugged, trying not to think that they were… they weren't that's just too weird.

***

"This is a very special present Tyson. It's something from the bottom of my heart." Hilary said softly.

"I know." Tyson replied.

***

"Bottom of her heart? What the?" Ray cringed.

Max shrugged. 

"What are you two doing?" A familiar voice boomed from behind the two eavesdroppers.

"AHH!" both Ray and Max shrieked involuntarily. 

"Oh it's you Kai!" Max added relieved. 

Kai stared at the two teens on their knees. Ray sweat dropped.

"We were just checking up on them." Ray said chuckling nervously.

"You really think there is something going on between those two?" Kai asked 

"Yeah listen!" Max encouraged. So Kai kneeled next to the other two and put his ear to the door.  

***

Hilary groaned slightly. "Oh my it's huge! How is it going to fit?" 

"Don't worry, I won't force it." Tyson replied. 

***

Ray's eye's widened and turned to Kai. "Now do you believe us?" 

"Hilary and Tyson wouldn't be having sex…" Kai muttered shaking his head slightly, but he didn't entirely believe his own words.

***

"Maybe you should take that off." Hilary giggled.

Rustling could be heard

"Oh yeah right, whoops! Umm okay how's that."

"Better, now we can put it in."

"It's a tight squeeze!" Hilary gasped

"What about this?" Tyson asked

"Don't touch that!" Hilary yelled.

"Sorry hil." Tyson mumbled.

More rustling could be heard.

"Yes, yes, that's it, yes. YES!" Hilary cried. 

"I feel whole again." Tyson said.

There was silence for a long time

More rustling could be heard.

Suddenly the door flew open knocking the three eaves dropping boys onto the hallway floor. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tyson beamed.

Ray cringed and Hilary joined Tyson at his doorway, she looked a little flustered, so did Tyson.

"Oh my gosh guys we have the greatest news!" she laughed.

Kai cringed, and Max bit his lip waiting for the all important and disturbing news.

"WE finished the toy car model I got for Tyson!" they cried in unison holding up the small car triumphantly. 

"Why do you guys look so shocked?" Tyson asked the three teens.

"I have to train. . . " Kai said quickly and bolted down the hall.

"Me too!" Ray added following Kai.

Max just stared at the two before letting out a wide grin. "Oh we just thought you two were having sex so we decided to check!" he laughed thinking his two companions would see the humorous side of it.

"RAAAAAY!!!" 

"KAAAAAI!!!!"

~*~*

^_^ Yup and that's it. I got the idea from watching my friend put together a toy car. She kept cursing it and I was thinking how someone could easily think those words meant something else *_* weird I know!

REVIEW please!!! Thanks guys!

~ Lee the Ice Queen~


End file.
